


Smut Concerning a Man Named Joshua Dun

by milkandcookiesao3



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Interesting, Kissing, Smut, Well not really, first fanfic, idk how to tag, im not kidding about smut, josh dun - Freeform, more smut, reader - Freeform, so this is interesting, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandcookiesao3/pseuds/milkandcookiesao3
Summary: This is all smut and dirty imagines. Not apologizing for this. I've posted this on instagram and everyone said to post it so here ya go.





	1. imagines

**Author's Note:**

> umm…if you know me irl and you're reading this, leave. just leave. thank you! also this is my first time actually posting something on ao3 (i usually sit to the side and read and don't do anything BUUUUUUT things have changed). this was also my first smut in a while.

the way his arms could pin you down

the way your legs could wrap around his waist and his breath on your neck

the way he'd look at you and just smirk when he heard you moaning his name and how he'd run his fingers lightly up the inside of your thigh

he'd chuckle slightly at the way you beg him to touch you more

he runs his warm hands down the bare skin on you chest and bites his lip when you arch you back at his touch

the way josh plays with the hem of your clothes and refuses to let the fun go by too quickly and how he stands over you and admires every inch of your body

his mouth is so warm and wet against you

his calloused hands feel their way down your chest

when josh throws you on the bed and growls when your hand brushes against him and creates friction 

he grinds against your hips and groans at the feeling

he smiles at your whimpers and your begging to have more and starts to rubs circles into your inner thighs

he slowly moves up to your hips and to the top of your shorts

he throws his head back when and grinds against you again

he snakes his fingers inside your shorts and pulls them down slowly just to tease you

his eyes fill with lust when he pulls your shorts down all the way and sees you

josh lowers his head down, keeping eye contact with you the entire time, and brings his tongue out and tastes you

he drags his tongue up slowly and listens to you falling apart and moans spilling out of your mouth

he licks painfully slow just to tease you. your hand fall into his newly dyed hair and pull him back down, trying to make him stop teasing and just eat you out

he resists your hands and keeps going even though you're begging him to give you more

he sits up and crawls over you and looks you in the eye

he watches your face as he reaches down and starts touching you again and rubs in circles

he bites his lip while watching you moan his name and arch your back

you pull his head down and start making out with him again and try to get him closer because close isn't enough

he rubs harder making you moan into his mouth, giving him the opportunity to stick his tongue in and roam

he pulls away from your face even though you're still a moaning mess and decides to move to… lower… regions

he slides his fingers through your slit and pushes in. you grab the sheets and moan loudly at the feeling

he smiles at you and laughs at how easy it is for him to fuck you

he curls his fingers inside of you and hits that one spot that drives you insane

you scream his name when he touches it and he adds another finger

he curls them again and you scream his name louder, your knuckles white from gripping the sheets so hard

he starts to pump them in faster and watches as you gradually get louder and your voice goes higher

you see him smiling while he's sliding his fingers in and out of you, knowing how much you love that

he starts to hit that spot every time he goes in and you arch your back and signal that's you're close. josh notices says it's okay. you release onto his fingers with his name on your lips.


	2. Morning Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short. very short. BUT CHAPTER 3 IS LONGER.

josh wakes up next to you while you're still asleep. he shakes you to try and wake you up. "Babe", he says quietly hoping to wake you up. you wake up still tired and complaining.

"what do you want?", you say in a kind tone.

"i'm hungry and i want food.", he begs.

"you can make breakfast. you can eat anything you want.", you tell him. he smirks and looks up into your eyes.

"anything?", he says lustfully and you nod your head. he sits up and quickly pulls the covers off of both of you and sits at your thighs. you give him a questioning look but he counters with a lip bite. he slides off whatever clothes you have on after what happened last night and stares eagerly and you.

he spreads your thighs apart and starts to lap up all of the juices like a puppy. he hums at the taste sending waves of pleasure through your body and resulting in soft moans from your mouth. his tongue moves much quicker than last night.

he flicks his tongue and makes you start shaking from pleasure. he knows you're close and tries to taste more of you. you grab his hair and he moans into and makes your pull harder. you feel pressure in your stomach and feel yourself release onto his warm tongue and moan his name.

"you said i could eat anything i wanted so i chose you.", josh said grinning from ear to ear. you just laughed in response and decided to get up out of bed and make yourself some real food for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos love you ❤


	3. Christmas Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy late whatever-you-celebrate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it would be longer

the smell of christmas and food was in the air and the winter cold was pecking at the windows of your apartment you had gotten 6 months ago. you met your best friend, neighbor, boyfriend, piece of pefection, josh dun. he was the sweetest and most caring guy you had ever met. you didn't live together yet but you were always with each other 24/7. you heard 5 soft knocks on the door, signaling his arrival. 

josh had different knocking patterns for different moods. this one was his joyful and cheerful pattern. you eagerly opened the door to see josh looking like he ran inside santas workshop. he had a santa hat, an ugly christmas sweater with a cat on it, and to top it all off, christmas lights strung about his body from head to toe. you burst into laughter looking at him and he smiled back and shook his head.

"i guess this is merry christmas babe.", he said and scooped you up, walked in, and closed the door behind him with you in his arms. he threw you gently onto the couch and ran his hand through his hair.  
"i guess this is truly the merriest christmas of them all if you're here." you kissed him and sat on his lap and handed him a present. 

"here's your gift, my little joshie." he moved you off his lap so he could unwrap his present from you. his hands went to work on the bow and the wrapping paper. his eyes lit up when he saw what you had got him.

"this is the cutest thing ever!", he screamed and pulled out a calendar where each day was a different picture of a cute animal and a story about what mischief it had gotten into. "now i guess you're wondering where your present is. i felt like getting you a new phone but i got you that for your birthday and i wanted this to be special. i didn't want to get you more clothes because i'm bad at sizes and i don't want to insult you. 

but now i think i have a better present than what anyone could get you.", he said with a tone you knew mean something good was about to happen.  
"and what would that gift be?" you bit your lip and asked even though you already knew the answer to that question.  
"you'll see what i have planned.", he said and pulled you over his hips while you straddled him.  
-  
you grind down on him and hear a satisfying moan from his lips. he pulls you in for a soft kiss. he kisses his way down your jaw and attaches to you neck. he sucks softly and leaves small hickeys across your neck. he starts kissing downward to your collarbone and looks up at you in a way that asks if youre okay. you nod your head at him and assure him that it's okay. he slips your shirt over your head and tosses it aside. 

his eyes glide over your body and his hand pulls you back in to kiss you, much rougher this time. 

you could taste the lust on his lips. he licks your bottom lip but you tease and deny him entrance. he pulls away with slight frustration in his eyes.  
"is this how we're gonna do this? you're gonna tease me the whole time? then i guess i'll just have to be more rough with you.", he says in an aggressive tone. you know he means what he says and you laugh because you enjoy it when he is rough with you. 

he suddenly thrusts his hips up to grind against you and create more friction. he puts his hands on the sides of your hips and flips you over so he is on top of you with your legs still around his waist. he puts his hand in your shorts and you feel his fingers inside of you. you moan his name loud enough for the neighbors to hear but you didn't care. you were josh's and no one else's. he smirks at the sounds coming from your mouth and pulls his fingers out. 

you groan at the loss of pleasure but it's replaced by his lips sucking on your waist while he pulls his sweater and lights and everything christmassy off. you bite your lip to keep from grabbing him and kissing him again. you pull him back down on your body and beg him to touch you. he teases you more and grinds against you again and makes your back arch at the feeling. you couldn't stand to be teased like this and you slide your shorts off and beg like a little slut. 

he smirks and shakes his head at you.  
"are you really that desperate to be touched?" 

you nod your head quickly and he chuckles. he slides into you and a long moan leaves your lips. he lets you adjust and goes faster and rougher. you know if he keeps going like this you'll become undone so quickly. he hits a sensitive spot and you feel yourself getting closer and closer. josh looks you in the eye while biting his lip. he's in the same state as you: a hot, sweaty, moaning mess. 

you can tell he's close as well. he throws his head back and tells you that's he's close. you feel the pressure build up and release as you scream his name. he soon becomes undone and releases inside of you and slows down. he slides out and snuggles with you on the couch.

"that's the best christmas present i could have ever gotten.", you say nuzzling into his warm chest.  
"at least now it's warmer in here than out there." he smiles at his joke which makes you laugh.

"i love you, jishwa. merry non-denominational winter holiday." he laughs and you can hear with your face pressed against his chest. he kisses your forehead and says, "happy non-denominational winter holiday to you to, babe." and you fall asleep in each other arms which was the only thing you needed for the rest of christmas. no present could compare to the presence of josh in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and irl people have found this whoops


	4. Just Hanging Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow chapter 4 yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not this again…

you and josh have been friends for a while and one day he asks you to come over to his house and watch a movie. you agree without delay and make your way out of your door and run down the hallway and burst in his door. he has all the lights above you turned off and the only thing on is the tv screen. he has popcorn and coke ready by the couch and you run over and jump next to him. he pulls out a fluffy blanket and asks you to move closer so you can share the blanket. 

you nuzzle into his arm and he looks down at you and smiles, putting his arm around you and pulls you closer. you wrap your arms around his warm body. you put your head on his chest and hear his steady breathing and his heart beating. you stay like that until the both of you run out of popcorn. he laughs and pauses the movie. he stands up stretching his arms and back and goes to get more popcorn. you sit there alone waiting for him to get back.

you play with your hair and think about how much josh means to you and how much you love him but don't want to ruin your friendship. he waddles back to the couch and puts the bowl on the arm of the couch and throws the blanket over him. the movie begins again so you slide your hand over to his lap to try to find the bowl. you move your hand around until you hear a moan from his mouth and you realize that he moved the bowl.

"i'm so sorry, josh. i really am. i didn't mean to do that i thought the popcorn was there but it wasn't and i'm afr-" the words spilling from your mouth was cut off by his lips on yours and his hand on your face pull you closer. the kiss was rough and passionate. just how you wanted it ever since the day you met him. he smirks on you lips and pulls away leaving you dazed and in shock. 

"its fine. just do me a favor and finish what you started.", he says and points out how uncomfortably tight his jeans were right now. you rub your hand over the bulge in his jeans to tease him. you hear a groan in the back of his throat and a whisper at his lips. "please…just touch me." you remove his pants and leave him in his boxers. he grabs your face and pulls you in again to kiss you. you palm him through the fabric and feel him moaning into your mouth.

he pushes you up and holds onto your thighs. you giggle and look at him innocently and he can't take the teasing anymore. he rips off your clothes and takes off his boxers and slams into without warning. you bite down on his shoulder from the pain. your nails attack his back and scratch at his skin. you drag your nails down and it leaves small rows of skin peeled up and blood coming to the surface. 

you moan into his shoulder and close your eyes from the amount of pleasure in your body. you're breathing is quick and heavy. he pulls out and mumbles something around "the fun ending to soon."

he starts kissing and sucking at every inch of skin on your neck and travels downwards. he leaves a column of red and purple hickeys from you neck to your stomach. you arch your back at his touch and thrust your hips up to grind against his thigh. he grunts and pushes your hips back down to keep them in place. he starts leaving small kisses up your thighs to tease you. 

your hand finds its way to his hair and pushes him down. he stops teasing you and flicks his tongue over you, sending shivers up your spine. you moan his name at the feeling being sent in waves. you tug his hair and beg for him to go faster. he hums at the taste of you as you moan at the feeling. 

his hands slowly, painstakingly, wander up your thighs, rubbing small circles once they reach your waist. you let out a long moan, whining and begging him. as he continued teasing you, you felt a smile form on his lips. "you're such a slut." you moan again at the dirty talk, your hands fisting again in his hair. he moans in reply at the slight pain the tugging causes. suddenly you feel his fingers in you, slow and torturous. 

you're sent to new levels of pleasure, tremors passing through your entire body as he smirks and moves them faster. "baby girl, you're so tight." with his free hand, he holds you down as you spasm, terribly close. your stomach tightens, and you're on the edge, your eyelids fluttering shut. And then he stops. You let out another whine, bucking your hips in a desperate attempt to find his fingers.

he pushes you back down with a dark chuckle, and the way his silhouette looks in the room, against the light from the tv, his tattoos glistening, makes you need him even more. he leans over you, his head is beside yours as he whispers, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard. You're gonna be so sore." 

This elicits a moan from you, and he thrusts in as you do so. you scream, but he covers your mouth with his, kissing you like he's never done before. He thrusts harder and faster, grabbing your hips in order to fuck you harder than he ever has. "ohhh, FUCK JOSH," you pull away from his lips long enough to scream his name, turning him on even more. he groans desperately, whispering endless dirty remarks into your skin, feverish and trembling. 

you can feel him getting close, as his thrusts are getting sloppier and more desperate. "Jesus," he breathes, wrapping his arms around you and holding you as close as possible. "josh..." you whine, and he moans in agreement, throwing his head back as he releases inside you, at the same time that you release. With deep, shudders, heavy breaths he pulls out of you, and gently kisses you. 

"Wow, you're really fucking good at this." you laugh, kissing him in return. "I love you too. I've wanted this too. And, well, thanks I guess." He chuckles, snuggling his face into your neck. 

"Well this was the greatest movie I've ever seen."


	5. Angry Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well um irl friends actually found this sooooo… ENJOY
> 
> also angry josh would be rlly hot srry
> 
> WARNINGS: kinda kinky sorry not sorry
> 
> 18+ as always except i'm not even 18 so screw it

josh and tyler had been having a twitter feud for a few weeks. the fans were insane over this. tyler asked their followers which band member they thought was hotter. a twitter poll came out later after the question. you thought this was hilarious because everyone was voting for josh instead of tyler.

youve been joking around with josh for weeks before about how tyler was hotter. i mean, he was the married one. you knew when you would say things like this it wouldn't bother josh to much. 

he would roll his eyes and chuckle. tyler heard these jokes as well and would laugh with josh. obviously josh was the hotter one, in your opinion, but it was fun to watch josh get irritated sometimes. you always wanted to see how far you could take it before he exploded, so when the polls came out, you knew exactly what you were going to do. 

plan: tease josh by voting for tyler, rub it in his face, maybe tweet that you voted for tyler, see what josh would do, etc. 

with your devious plan in mind, you head over to your twitter with a devilish look on your face, thinking about what josh would do to you when he finds out. you find the poll and click "tyler joseph" with a grin. you screenshot the poll and post it with the caption "tyler is the married one here so it makes sense…" and throw your phone back on the couch. you tap your leg up and down, nervously awaiting for josh's opinion of your tweet. 

you see your phone light up with the notification "josh dun retweeted your tweet." twitter pops up after you type in your password and you laugh when you see that it was real. thirty minutes later you hear a door slam and a very mad josh storm into the room. you look at him with an innocent look and ask, "how was your day today, babe?" instead of responding, he glares at you and pushes you down on the bed, pining you to the mattress.

"what the actual fuck? why would you say that?" he makes sure you can't get up. you have no where to go and nothing you can do but reply.

"why are you so upset? is this about the tweet?" you ask looking into his eyes with a little gleam in your eye.

"you know what this is about. you think tyler is hotter? well you're mine," he growls at you, putting emphasis on mine. "and i'll make sure tyler and everyone else knows it."

"really? and how do you plan on doing that" you imagine the things angry josh could do to you and you already feel yourself getting wet. josh had enough of you acting innocent and forced his lips on yours. it was rough and forceful, exactly how you imagined. he pulls away from you, leaving you gasping for breath.

"i'll do it by making you scream my name. everyone will be able to hear who you belong to tonight." after that he aggressively rips off your clothes and his shirt, leaving him in his shorts. "already wet for your daddy, aren't we?" he smirks as you nod your head vigorously. "that's a good girl."

josh looks you over one more time and suddenly shoves two fingers inside you. moans and curses roll off your tongue like a stream of river flowing to the sea. he pulls outs out his fingers slowly, looking into your eyes while licking them off. "you taste so good, babe," forms in his mouth. you grind against his leg hoping for some pleasure out of this but he notices the movement. he forces your hips down with his free hand and looks at you with lust in his eyes.

he brings his head to your ear and whispers, "you taste so damn good, i could eat you all day." before dragging his tongue down your jawline and onto your neck. his teeth nibble and bite at your neck, leaving purple and blue marks. his mouth travels down your chest and stops at your hips. 

his mouth was warm against your skin and his tongue was soft. he pulled away to look at the art he had made on your body. satisfied with his work, he watched you sit there, breathing heavily, waiting for what was next.

josh's angry eyes meet yours and, almost instantly, he pushes you against the wall. you melt into his arms while his face is still filled with jealousy, greed, anger, lust, and a certain desiring that cannot be stopped until he got what he wanted. you bite your lip as his already fairly low shorts drop to the floor. 

"on your knees, slut. now," he says to you through gritted teeth. you sink to your knees, staring at josh with wide eyes. "you know what to do from here." with those words said, you spring to his waist and lick a stripe up his hard dick. you flick your tongue over the tip, causing moans to roll off his lips. his hands fall into your hair and tug slightly at it, forcing you to take more of him into your mouth. his breathing becomes more and more irregular as you keep going. you hollow out your cheeks and feel him slightly shaking beneath you. 

you notice josh is close so you remove your mouth from him. his eyes open up and are filled with anger. he pulls you to your feet and turns you so you're facing the wall and your back is to him. he grabs your hands and pins them behind you with his strong muscles. 

"you think you can get away with that? think again because i control you," suddenly, josh pushes himself deep into you, causing you to bury your head in his neck. he thrusts into you hard and fast without any mercy. you dig your nails into the wall from the pain.

you whimper into the wall, basically screaming his name. each thrust brings your screams to a higher pitch. "struggling, aren't we, kitten?" he leans forward and whispers next to your ear. you moan at the pet name even though you hate them most of the time. when josh says it to you, it's a different story. it sparks something deep inside of you that ends up coming out in a moan. 

"d-daddy," you manage to get out. you feel yourself getting close and knew you wouldn't last much longer. your muscles tighten around him and release around him. a few more thrusts later, josh releases into you with a moan. he pulls out and picks you up. both of your breathing is heavy and a mess. he signals for you to jump and you wrap your legs around his waist and he carries you to the bed. 

"how was that for making you scream?", he says to you with a hint of humor.

"id say that was pretty good but you could have done better," you counter back.

"round 2?"

"round 2."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i might stop this bc i never really wanted to write smut in the first place and i'm kinda being forced into it. i'm much better with rants and stuff like that sorry.


End file.
